N.S.D.A.P.
"Deutschland, Deutschland, über alles..." _________________________________________________ Greetings. I am Herr Adolf Hitler. My mission is to liberate our Fatherland from the oppressing forces and to have ultimate world domination! N.S.D.A.P. is just my organization just for this task. Our mission is a simple one: liberate the world and it shall have a new order. We boast a powerful ground army for doing such a task, backed up by our naval divisons, airforce, special forces divison and aerospace squadron. Join our ranks today, as your contribution will help us free Germany! Sieg Heil! _________________________________________________ Application * What's your GC? * Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? * What kind of ships do you build? * What will your fake name be? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Political Relations & Technology Allies Italy Japan Russian Federation _________________________________________________ Enemies Coalition Power _________________________________________________ Territories (As of 2015) * Greater Germany (Germany, Poland, Austria, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Luxembourg, ), * Lesser Germany (Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Netherlands, Belgium, Northern Italy, Croatia, Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Albania, Kosovo, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Switzerland, France, Spain, Gibraltar, Portugal, Greece, Turkey, United Kingdom, Iceland), Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Malta, Sections of Egypt) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Technology * Advanced Lasers * Nanotechnology * Cybernetics * Biotechnology * Advanced Psychology * Super Soldiers * Sentient Artificial Intelligences * Sublight Drives * Virus Weaponry * Anti-gravity * Advanced Material Sciences * Advanced Railguns ]] ______________________________________________________________________ Members * Fuehrer Adolf Hitler: Hitler is an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He is Chancellor of Germany, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. He specializes in designing dangerous weapons and vehicles with cutting-edge technology, designed to eradicate his enemies at will, with the single push of a button. (Played by Scoutwulf575) * Generalfeldmarschall, Oberkommando der Kriegsmarine, and Reichsfuehrer-SS Johann Schmidt: Johann Shmidt, the Red Skull, was the son of a coarse, drunken German villager named Hermann Shmidt. Shmidt longed for a master who would show him the way to achieve power. Years later, after the Nazis had come to power in Germany. Hitler declared that he would make the bellboy into a "perfect Nazi" who would serve as his right-hand man. Shmidt eagerly agreed to do what Hitler wished. (Played by Scoutwulf575) * Vizeadmiral, Grossadmiral of Kriegsmarine Karl Doenitz: Doenitz is the second in command of Kriegsmarine (German Navy) and is one of Hitler's favorite officers that he can confide with. (Played by Scoutwulf575) * Oberst-'Gruppenfuehrer Hermann Fegelein': Fegelein is the third-in-command of the SS, commander of Waffen-SS, and Vizeadmiral in the Kriegsmarine. He is known for his special infiltartion powers and will use any forces possible. (Played by Scoutwulf575) * Gruppenfuehrer Gottleb Berger: Commander of the 2nd SS Division, Commonly known for his taste of wine, constant drinking, and large physique, he is a man that no soldier wants to get in the way of. (Played by Scoutwulf575) * Konteradmiral Franz Schlecnaught: He has several relatives that have served in the German military during World War II. He has earned the nickname "The Alpha Wolf" due to him providing most of NSDAP's U-boats. (Played by Scoutwulf575) _____________________________________________________________________________________ N.S.D.A.P. Armed Forces Heer The Heer is one of the largest divisions of the Wehrmacht, followed by the Kriegsmarine and Luftwaffe. It holds the most powerful military force in Europe, and most soldiers are highly trained for Eurasian combat and weapons are some of the most advanced in the area. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Luftwaffe The Luftwaffe is the air force of NSDAP, containing numerous fighters, bombers, and strike craft. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Schutzstaffel The Schutzstaffel (SS); literally "Protection Squadron") was a major paramilitary organization under Adolf Hitler and the National Socialist German Workers' Party (NSDAP; Nazi Party) in Nazi Germany. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Kriegsmarine & Roster The Kriegsmarine was the navy of NSDAP. The Kriegsmarine was one of three official branches of the Wehrmacht, the armed forces of NSDAP. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Mercenary/Pirate Navy